


til sunbeams find you

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Times, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU. Living with Chanyeol isn't exactly a cakewalk but Kyungsoo figures it's worth it for the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til sunbeams find you

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's got two thumbs and is supposed to be working on exchange fic
> 
> (originally posted on 7/27/14)

Sometimes, Kyungsoo wonders if he had taken up reading before bed solely because of Chanyeol’s tendency to be loud up until the very moment he fell asleep. It’s not like Kyungsoo hadn’t known prior to moving in with him that Chanyeol was generally noisy, but Chanyeol’s apparent dedication to the character trait was something that still managed to surprise him. Kyungsoo considers this as he stares down at the book in his lap, trying his best to tune out the sound of Chanyeol clamouring around - or _brushing his teeth_ , as he liked to call it - in the bathroom.

Eventually the sound of water in the sink cuts off and the door is thrown open, and Kyungsoo gets a split-second glimpse of Chanyeol before he sprints across the room. Kyungsoo just has time to pull his legs out of the way before Chanyeol flings himself onto the bed, jostling Kyungsoo a little as he burrows under the covers. After several long seconds of noisily shifting his limbs around, he finally hums contentedly and falls quiet. Kyungsoo realizes he’s read the same sentence three times and restarts at the top of the page.

He manages only a few paragraphs, however, before Chanyeol groans loudly and makes him lose his place again.

“ _What_ , Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo sighs, snapping his book shut and glaring at the lump of blankets on the other side of the bed.

Chanyeol rolls over so his face peeks out from under the sheets. “I can’t remember if I locked the front door,” he explains, brow furrowing. “Like, I’m so tired I can’t tell if I forgot to, or if I locked it and then forgot that I did.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You probably did. Don’t worry about it.”

He makes to open his book again, but Chanyeol shoots a hand out from the covers to stop him. “But what if I didn’t?” He looks genuinely concerned. Kyungsoo blinks at him. “Someone could get in while we’re asleep!”

“Why would anyone want to get into our apartment?” Kyungsoo asks flatly.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol cries, “but what if there’s some guy who checks all the doors just in case one of them is unlocked, and he never actually expects any of them to be, but he’s gotta satisfy his inner demons somehow--”

“Chanyeol, _really_ \--”

“I’m just saying, if there _is_ a guy like that out there, I think I need to go kiss my Xbox goodbye.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo says, “if you’re getting up, why don’t you check if the front door is locked after all?”

Chanyeol pulls the sheets up over his nose. “But I’m comfy.”

Rolling his eyes again, Kyungsoo puts his book down on his bedside table and kicks the blankets off his legs. “Fine,” he sighs, standing up. “You stay here, _I’ll_ check the front door.” He ignores Chanyeol’s cheers of encouragement, and steals his rilakkuma slippers for good measure.

Not bothering to flick the hallway light on, Kyungsoo shuffles his way through the dark living room to the front door, pausing to wait for his eyes to adjust before squinting at the deadbolt. Chanyeol had forgotten to lock it after all. With another sigh, Kyungsoo locks it himself and pads back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“It’s a good thing I checked,” he says, kicking Chanyeol’s slippers off and sliding back under the covers. Chanyeol immediately drapes his legs over Kyungsoo’s knees. “Anyway, it’s locked now, so go to sleep.” He turns off the lamp beside the bed and settles down facing Chanyeol.

“Thanks, Soo,” Chanyeol murmurs, giving him a small smile, but he doesn’t roll back over or resume the blanket cocoon he had started with. After a few minutes of feeling Chanyeol’s gaze on him, Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sits up a little.

“You alright?” he asks softly, but Chanyeol just nods. Even in the dark, Kyungsoo can just see the lines of his frown. “I’m not-- angry, okay, I’m not mad at you.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says, laughing a little, but then he looks worried again. “I just keep thinking, like… what if the inner demons guy came to the door before you locked it?”

Kyungsoo pictures himself rolling his eyes so hard they fall out of his head. “Chanyeol.”

“No, seriously!” Chanyeol insists, sitting up. “What if while we were in here debating whether or not I locked the door, he got in?” He gives Kyungsoo a slightly terrified look. “What if you just locked him in here with us?”

Kyungsoo stares back at him for a few seconds. “You’re worried that the guy you made up, like, five minutes ago is in our apartment.”

Chanyeol nods.

Sighing, Kyungsoo rolls over onto his back. “If anyone had gotten in, we would’ve heard the door open and shut. Even if we went deaf for those few seconds, I just went to the door and back again and didn’t see anyone. Also, just to reiterate, ' _inner demons guy_ ' doesn’t _exist_.” He turns his head to look up at Chanyeol, frowning when he sees his troubled expression, and tugs him down to lie beside him.

“There’s no one else here,” Kyungsoo says gently, settling back on his side so they’re face to face. “It’s just us.”

Chanyeol still looks a tiny bit wary, but significantly less tense, and he smiles at Kyungsoo a little sheepishly before leaning in to kiss him softly. “You’re right,” he sighs into his mouth, then snuggles against his shoulder. “Goodnight, I love you.”

Kyungsoo mumbles the words back to him before he shoves Chanyeol over to his own pillow, but lets him keep his arm slung over his waist. He lets his heavy eyelids droop and waits, soothed by Chanyeol’s slow breathing, for sleep to take him.

Except, it doesn’t.

Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open at every tiny noise from within the apartment, every sound somehow seeping in through the bedroom door. He knows it’s just the building’s foundation contracting and other such real-world physics at work, but…

But what if that last creak was a footstep? What if it’s not just the walls or the floorboards, what if there’s a person in their apartment at the mercy of his inner demons, and what if all that’s between them and him is their bedroom door--

“Soo,” Chanyeol murmurs. Kyungsoo almost jumps right out of the bed.

“Y-yes?”

Chanyeol blinks sleepily, frowning a little, and Kyungsoo follows his gaze to the apparent deathgrip he has on Chanyeol’s wrist. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo says quickly, prying his hand away, but Chanyeol grabs it back and links their fingers together.

“Why are you still awake?” he asks, voice a bit rough from sleep.

 _Because I scared myself shitless thanks to your stupid imagination_ , Kyungsoo almost says, but figures that might be a little harsh for the current small hour of the morning.

“I’m just… being stupid,” he huffs instead. “I mean, I came up with all these reasons why you shouldn’t be scared, but even knowing all that I’m still-- I can’t--”

Chanyeol shushes him gently. “You’re not stupid,” he says. “I got scared first, anyway.”

“At least you could sleep,” Kyungsoo mumbles, and Chanyeol hums quietly, kissing the back of his hand.

“It’s just us, you said, remember?” He hooks one leg around the backs of Kyungsoo’s knees as they settle back down, and rests their joined hands in the space between their bodies. “I’ll barricade the door, if you want.”

Kyungsoo snorts and closes his eyes. “I think I’ll be okay.”

Chanyeol hums again, then goes quiet. Kyungsoo focuses on Chanyeol’s warmth, the protective sort of closeness making him feel safe.

“You know,” Chanyeol says softly, just as Kyungsoo is finally drifting off, “if anyone actually tried to invade our house, I’d take them on myself.”

Kyungsoo breathes a laugh. “Even if you were already in bed and _really_ comfortable?”

“Even then,” Chanyeol assures him, and Kyungsoo lets the hushed words lull him into sleep.


End file.
